


Ассистент

by Tirokime



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirokime/pseuds/Tirokime
Summary: У меня самый надёжный ассистент, на которого можно полностью положиться.





	Ассистент

**Author's Note:**

> Creek Kinktober 2019  
Key: Public Sex

— Мистер Твик у себя? — в приёмную, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь вошла непримечательная брюнетка. Среднего возраста, средней внешности, среднего дохода. Крэйг помнил, что она работает в отделе логистики, но имя назвать бы точно не смог.

«Нет. Он у меня.»

Сотрудница сделала было движение в сторону кабинета директора, цокнув каблуками. А объект её поисков, надежно скрытый секретарским столом от посторонних, цокнул языком, — видимо, от неожиданности, — и резко отстранился, но так и не выпустил член Крэйга до конца, покачивая головку на кончике языка. Крэйг впился в подлокотники кресла до побелевших костяшек и закусил губу, едва сдержав низкий стон. Затягивать паузу было недопустимо. Незаметно прочистить горло — почти невозможно.

— Сожалею, его нет на месте, — деловым тон Крэйга сложно было назвать даже с натяжкой. Чего стоило одно только тяжёлое дыхание, — представьтесь, пожалуйста: я сообщу ему, когда он появится.  
Твик, видимо придя в себя после внезапного визита, беззвучно усмехнулся, обдав член Крэйга обжигающим дыханием и снова сомкнул губы. Неторопливость, с которой он двигался, была хуже пытки: пытку хотя бы точно хочется прекратить, а это…

— Симонс. Дженни Симонс. Вы… — посетительница запнулась и обеспокоенно вгляделась в лицо Крэйга, — Простите, вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

«Божественно. Ужасно. Невыносимо.»

— Да, я в полном порядке, мисс Симонс. Благодарю за заботу.  
Дженни снова окинула Крэйга недоверчивым взглядом, стрельнула глазами в пол, легонько улыбнулась и вдруг подалась вплотную к столу. Этот порыв был настолько внезапным, что Крэйг машинально дёрнул Твика на себя. Член скользнул в его глотку одним размашистым движением. Снизу послышалось сдавленное бульканье, но этот звук заглушил собственный шумный выдох Крэйга.

Мисс Симонс снова потупилась с таким видом, будто её осыпали комплиментами и вкрадчиво заговорила:  
— Послушайте, дело в том, что мистер Твик уже в четвёртый раз не может принять меня. Возможно, вы могли бы сообщить мне, когда он появится.

Сделав над собой титаническое усилие, Крэйг разжал пальцы и Твик, отдёрнувшись, завозился под столом. От мыслей о том, как он там сейчас, должно быть, выглядит, — покрасневшие от слез глаза, лихорадочный румянец, перепачканые слюной и смазкой губы и подбородок, — на несколько секунд потемнело в глазах.  
Так, стоп. Нужно было срочно спровадить из приёмной мисс Симонс.  
— Конечно, — слегка разочарованно выдохнул Крэйг, фокусируя взгляд на лице Дженни. — Номер телефона? — Вместо ответа, та бесцеремонно облокотилась на стол, ухватила ручку и листок для заметок и принялась выводить цифры, едва не лёжа прямо над головой Твика. Который, видимо, решил больше не рисковать, заменив минет осторожными поцелуями.

— Это мой личный: не стесняйтесь звонить в любое время, — окончание этой фразы прозвучало довольно интимно. Дженни, глядя, как Крэйг в нетерпении кусает губы, подмигнула и подвинула листок, на котором, кроме номера красовалось маленькое сердечко. Пока Крэйг оторопело пялился на надпись, пытаясь убедиться, что этот бред ему не померещился, Дженни успела дошагать до двери, бросив на прощание:  
— Хорошего вам дня!

«Эта дура что, решила, — я из-за неё?..»

Крэйг хотел было устало вздохнуть, но вместо этого протяжно застонал, когда Твик снова взял его член в рот. Не в состоянии больше сдерживаться, Крэйг обхватил голову Твика, толкаясь глубоко в горло, и наконец кончил, так и не давая отстраниться.  
— Ты… Чёртов... больной мудак! А если бы она тебя обнаружила? — Оттолкнувшись от стола, Крэйг слегка отъехал, освобождая выход и обессиленно откинулся в кресле.  
— Ну, я не особо волновался, — слова Твика звучали невнятно: кажется язык отказывался ему подчиняться после всего, — у меня самый надёжный ассистент, на которого можно полностью положиться.  
От слов к делу он и впрямь положил голову Крэйгу на колено, потеревшись влажной щекой о ткань брюк. Не начальник, а наказание!  
— Нехер на меня ложиться, — огрызнулся тот, напустив на себя строгий вид, — Немедленно вылезай из-под стола! И приведи себя в порядок… сэр.


End file.
